Aishatu Okorie
Aishatu Okorie is a second member to join the Happy Sweet Mews. She is infused with the Armadillo Girdled Lizard. Appearance Human Aishatu has short shoulder-length blonde hair and light purple eyes. She has light brown skin tone. She wears a light purple dress with a light yellow ribbon on it and light yellow leggings and purple sandals, her hair is put up into a bun on top of her head. Her Happy Restaurant uniform is brown and white. Her nightwear outfit is a light purple sweater and light purple sweats. Mew Mew When Aishatu transforms her hair changes to brown and her eyes change to brown as well and she sprouts a Armadillo Girdled Lizard tail. Her outfit is brown and white. She wears a crop top with noodle straps and a ribbon on the right strap and shorts. She wears a choker, arm garters and leg garter on her right thigh. Her Mew Mark is located right above her navel. Her Mew Mark is a white lizard tail located above her bellybutton. Personality She is energetic, adventurous and bold. She is always energetic with a lot of energy and usually always doing silly stuff. Aishatu is really adventurous and bold, loving to explore new places she has never been to. She writes her own stories of he adventures she has which she enjoys to write about as it makes her really happy when others can read about them despite not actually publishing them. She doesn't like horror stuff at all, she gets easily scared of scary stuff despite her adventures being scary sometimes but when she goes on them, she ignores the scary part and enjoys it. She freaks out when she is in pitch black darkness. Backstory Aishatu Okorie is a young 14-year-old girl from South Africa and from South Africa Island. She was born with Armadillo Girdled Lizard DNA, a type of lizard located in the North and Western Cape provinces of South Africa, her native home place. She is the first Mew Mew that Mew Sno Ball saved and recruited after awakening her DNA when she saved her friends from creatures known as "Cultra Anima". Her mother had the Armadillo Girdled Lizard DNA which then was passed on down to her. Abilities Her weapon is Cake Ball Castanets. * Ribbon Cake Ball Explosion - She claps them together to create a massive explosion. Etymology Aishatu is the Hausa form of AISHA. Okorie is from the given name OKORIE. Cake Balls are small spheres of reconstituted cake crumbs, coated with chocolate or frosting. Trivia * Her Japanese Voice Actress is shared with Ayame Minamikujō from Silver Spoon. * Her English Voice Actress is shared with Perona from One Piece. * The Armadillo Girdled Lizard is endemic to desert areas along the western coast of South Africa. * She rather make her own stuff rather than buying it. * she owns a pet bearded dragon lizard named Shiro which means white cause he's albino. * Her Mew Mark located in her picture are outdated. Gallery Mew Cake Ball - Mew Form.png|Mew Cake Ball Mew Cake Ball - Cvillian.png|Aishatu's Civillian Clothing Mew Cake Ball - Nigthwear.png|Aishatu's Nigthwear Mew Cake Ball - Happy Restaurant Uniform.png|Aishatu's Happy Restaurant Outfit Armadillo-girdled-lizard.jpg|Armadillo Girdled Lizard Cake Balls.jpg|Cake Ball Navigation Category:Happy Sweet Mews Category:Members of Happy Sweet Mews Category:Happy Sweet Mews Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:White Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Explosions Category:Princess Mew